


Little Smut

by adamcansuckme



Category: Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Little smut" is when I write just a couple of paragraphs, maybe just one, to tease my beautiful slores.<br/>It's usually related to Tom Hiddleston, but it can be about any one - or no one, like #2.<br/>They don't have descriptions as they're just too short.<br/>THEY ARE NOT CORRELATED OR CONECTED.<br/>The chapters are just to keep count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You broke the rule

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk."_  Tom clicked his tongue, his lips slightly puckered, his eyes slightly squinted and his head slightly moving from side to the other.  _"Darling… I told you not to touch yourself while I was gone."_  He stepped forward, his eyes locked on your as he pulled the glove off his left hand.  _"Are you that much of a bad girl that you cannot follow such a simple order?"_  You licked your lips, half nervous, half -completely- turned on. He pulled the glove from right hand, one eyebrow arched as his eyes traveled to your wet cunt and then slowly back to meet your gaze.  _"I’m affraid I have no other choice but to discipline you."_  He took his time walking to the chair next to you, grabbed it by the backboard and dragged it to a spot right in front of you.  _"Come, darling."_  He sat there and extended a hand to you. _“You know the drill. On your stomach, on my lap. You count the slaps.”_

 


	2. Friendly advice

My advice for you is, even though you’re usually the dominant one, try to be the submissive one once. It might not be your thing, but it might be pleasurable if you do it when you feel like it. You know, sometimes it’s good to get spanked, whipped, slapped, and told you’re not allowed to moan any other word but his name. It’s good when your on your hands and knees and he pulls your arms back and uses it as a leverage. When he tells you to stay down. When he pulls your hair so you won’t bite the pillow. When he facefucks you when you’re lying on the edge of the bed and you have your head upside down and he can see his cock moving inside your throat.


	3. When you're in bed

What exactly are you going to think about when you go to bed tonight? Will you imagine yourself as Tom’s girlfriend? Imagine the scene in your head while your hands roam everywhere… Maybe you’ll think he has only ten minutes before he has to be on stage. And you’ll watch him later, oh you will, but right now you’re in a props closet, Tom’s lying on a old couch, fully dressed as Coriolanus, except for the pants undone, his cock hard and out. Or in, if you will, as you’re riding him mercilessly, bouncing up and down like a ball. You’re fully dressed as well, you’re even wearing your panties - all you had to do was lift up your skirt and pull the lace to the side. Oh God, you can feel him deep every time you bounce. Deep, deep, deep. Fuck, he’s moaning so good, saying your name and cursing the play for not letting him fuck you all night. Gosh, you can feel it. It’s coiling, it stirring, it’s spasming inside you. _"Oh, Tom!"_ You scream his name as you come all around his cock, your walls tightening and making him gnash his teeth and throw his head back, giving you a nice view of that neck and jaw as he comes his hot seed inside you.

Yeah, I think that’s a nice thing to think before bed.

Sleep wet, ladies - I mean well. Sleep well.


	4. Jewelry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend said she was imagining Tom had a gift for her in that bag. Some nice jewelry to spoil his beautiful girl…

Are you imagining yourself wearing  _only_ the necklace and studs and bracelet?  _Nothing_ but that? Maybe a pair of heels, I don’t know… Parading around the room, showing Tom how beautiful his present looks on you… How long do you think it would take before Tom jumped out of bed and pinned you against a wall? How long would it take before he would pull his cock out and fuck you until the only word you can scream is  _THANK YOU! THANK YOU!_ because let’s face it, you’re a nice girl, you have to thank him for the gift…


	5. Bend over

He’s  _not_ holding you by your hips.

You’re  _not_ bending over, with your ass up in the air.

He’s  _not_ shoving his cock up inside you.

You’re  _not_ moaning like a whore.

He’s  _not_ slapping your ass.

You’re  _not_ coming all around his cock.

He’s  _not_ spilling all inside you.


	6. Whispers

His lips barely touched your earlobe. His stubble grazed behind your jaw, sending shivers down spine. His warm breath could be felt on your skin, and the tip of his wet tongue gingerly traced the edge or your ear. His hands, once resting on your shoulders, now snaked around your body - the left trailing to your chest, your collarbone, to only then reach your throat and curl around it, the right sliding down until it rested on your hip. He moved in so smooth and slow that it was positively agonizing, but it all made your stomach flutter and your wetness throb. His body so close to you, you could feel the warmth of his skin against yours skin and the safety of his embrace. He delicately took your earlobe between his teeth and gently pulled, at the same the hand tugged on your hip to meet his, allowing you to feel the solid erection against your ass. You licked your lips and breathed in deeply.  _God! You needed him._ You heard the lowest moan get caught in his throat, his lips hovering on your earlobe, almost kissing it. The hand on your throat snaked it’s way to tangle in your hair, pulling firmly, but gently. The hand on your hip slid to your fold, his fingers moving further to find you wet and ready. “Look at that…” He whispered, and you could feel him smiling against your skin. “You’re such a good girl… Time for your reward.”

 


	7. Guidance

Are you sure you want my assistance? You know you will regret… Because you’re asking for guidance, and guidance you shall get. Imagine darling, let your mind wander, and think of Tom’s long fingers gingerly touching yours, entangling, holding your hand, and  **guiding**  you to that bale. Benedict is laying down his coat, his wonderful eyes fixed on yours. You’re not thinking you’re dressed are you? Oh, no… You are fully naked, exposed to their eyes and minds, your delicious body causing them to harden at the simple thought of you. Tom turns you and eases you down on the hale, on top of Ben’s coat, and you sit there, waiting. You try to make the first move, but you feel Benedict’s hand on your waist, trailing down to your hips and holding you in place.  _"Shh… Be still…"_ He whispers, his grave voice rumbling in your ear.  _"Do as you’re told and we’ll give you what you want."_ You shudder at the idea, watching Tom peel off his jacket and sweater, even undoing a button of his collar and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, all too slow for you to bear. You press your thighs together to keep yourself from moaning at the thoughts running through your mind, but fail miserably when you feel Ben’s wet lips kiss the back of your neck, the hair on your skin standing up. His hands find yours, and you feel him wrap something -  _reins? ropes? -_ around your wrists, binding them behind your back. Tom walks to you, his eyes locked on yours, but before you can even imagine what will he do, he kneels before you and places his hands on your knees. To your surprise, you feel a touch of leather running up your stomach, and you realize Benedict has a riding crop in his hand. He holds it firmly on both ends and presses it against your neck, slightly chocking you, pressing you against his figure - you can feel his hardened cock twitching against your back, between your shoulders. You look up and he winks at you, and though his demeanor is very collected, his eyes are dark with want.  _"Safeword?"_ He asks. You look down at Tom, his eyes glistening with longing. You lick your lips as he pushes your knees apart, leaning to kill the distance between his mouth and your slit. He smiles wickedly, and you finally answer.  _"Saddle."_

 


	8. Exposed

_"Darling, this alley is hardly a discrete place for a blowjob."_  He said, looking down to you and watching you undo his pants and free his hardening cock.  _"Would you like me to stop?"_  You said, looking up with a devilish look in your eyes as you put a flat tongue out to lick him from base to head. He hissed, closing his eyes.  _"No."_

**Author's Note:**

> "Little smut" is when I write just a couple of paragraphs, maybe just one, to tease my beautiful slores.  
> It's usually related to Tom Hiddleston, but it can be about any one - or no one, like #2.  
> They don't have descriptions as they're just too short.  
> THEY ARE NOT CORRELATED OR CONECTED.  
> The chapters are just to keep count.


End file.
